


Father's Day (Beans & Toast)

by Gette



Series: Mothers & Fathers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Father's Day, Love, beans and toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette
Summary: This is a companion one-shot to Mother's Day (Fruit Pizza). They can be read separately but Mother's Day (Fruit Pizza) technically happens first.Draco visits Lucius in Azkaban for father's day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Mothers & Fathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797538
Kudos: 37





	Father's Day (Beans & Toast)

Draco shuttered at the thought of seeing his father for the first time in a year. It hurt to even think of him.

Hermione reached over to still his hand as he tapped his quill on Hermione's table. He stopped tapping and set down his quill, exchanging it for his girlfriends soft hand. A good exchange. Draco looked at Hermione's concerned face, then reread the damning letter between them.

Draco,

It has been over a year since you have come to visit. I would think you would be interested in maintaining pleasantries with me as I am still the one in control of your inheritance and the father who raised you, but it seems as though your mudblood has become too distracting. Next week is Father's Day and all fathers are getting an extra monthly visit session to meet with their children. It would be a bad decision to not meet me at 10:00 AM for a visit.

Your father

Hermione eyed the letter. 

"It could be worse.He only mentioned that I was distracting, not a disgrace to society" Hermione joked trying to ease the mood.

Draco snorted, "He's a disgrace and even from Azkaban he's calling you that terrible word and threatening my inheritance. He thrives on manipulation and power."

He paused and then added "Mum has about had it with him too." Hermione didn’t doubt that, she thought Narcissa had been more than generous to stay with him over the years. 

"I think he's lonely in Azkaban and he's still your father. You are under no obligation to visit him but I'm sure your mother has told him about our mothers day visit and he's jealous". Hermione reasoned pushing back her hair and thinking of the fruit pizza.

"He ruined our family!" Draco huffed now standing up to pace. Hermione stayed seated on the couch. She had nothing new to say.

Draco reached the window of her flat and then turned back to Hermione. She was an amazing woman. So quick to forgive. Here she was hinting that he should visit his father, a man who kept his cards close but was decidedly against her and those she represented. He thought of the ring sitting in his flat. It would be better to go into a proposal knowing what he had to offer Hermione. His father would certainly withhold his inheritance but at least his mother wouldn't let him be fully disowned. She had grown to love Hermione. He ran a hand through his hair. He hated his father now but he hadn’t always felt that way. It might be better for Hermione’s sake for him to get this over with.

Hermione stood up and joined him by the window, pulling him into a kiss. Her pink lips skimmed his in an effort to kiss this pain away. He let himself get lost in the kiss but before he pushed her back onto the couch to deepen the kiss he had to make a decision about his father. Lucius Malfoy didn’t belong in his head when he made love to Hermione.

He pulled back and whispered "I'll go, just this once."  
\---

The winds whipped around the island as Draco was escorted in through an iron door by a stoic bearded guard in a turban. They walked through cold and dimly lit hallways for close to 30 minutes until they reached the cell of prisoner 7943. 

The guard handed Draco an old wine cork. "You have 15 minutes. If you need to leave earlier, just say so. I will be monitoring the conversation from the next room over as Mr. Malfoy is considered a high risk prisoner."

Draco scowled, imagining himself as the Mr. Malfoy back in this hell hole. "High risk?" Draco asked, stalling for time, his nerves gnawing at his stomach.

"Yes, he was originally down a floor with the death eaters listed most dangerous but there were too many threats on his life so we had to move him up here where there is more space between him and the other death eaters. Rita Skeeter printed an article at the end of the war saying that your mother is the reason Harry Potter lived. Prisoners are allowed some access to the Daily Prophet. Surely you received our notices about these threats? " he asked looking mildly at Draco as though he already knew the answer.

Draco swallowed, until last week when Hermione stopped him, he had been burning all letters from Azkaban without opening them. "I want to see him now" Draco said, trying to pull in his emotions and present an unconcerned air. He wished to mirror the stoicism of the guard. With his father, it was his only armor.

"Sure" the man respond unlocking the door. Draco stepped inside the cell and the thick steel door shut behind him with a definitive thunk. 

The room was small and surprisingly light. A cot and blanket in one corner, a toilet in the other and a small metal table bolted to the center of the room with two wooden chairs on either side. One was occupied.

“Draco, my dear son, welcome to my humble abode” Lucius lilted upon seeing Draco. A tight smile was plastered on his face and he looked as though he had aged a decade. His hair was long and dirty but he seemed otherwise healthy.

“Father. This is a surprisingly bright room” Draco responded choosing to go with his father’s eccentricities. It was the easiest thing to do while his father was still choosing to behave pleasantly. 

“Well the name of Malfoy, still gets you some things. Don’t forget the power in being a Malfoy. It will help you get the things you want." Lucius responded gesturing to the lighting fixture above the table. It was obviously new and kept the room nicer than the hallways had been. Lucius was getting the best treatment, even here, where he was supposed to be suffering under the weight of his bad decisions. 

Draco scowled and chose not to respond. His father was a broken record. Everything had always been about upholding the Malfoy name. That name was now ruined, if it ever was actually worth anything to begin with.

“Sit down, we have much to talk about. That’s what happens when you ignore all of my letters.” Lucius sneered.

Hating to comply but seeing no other options, Draco sat down and looked at the two plates of food in front of them. “Beans and toast?” Draco asked incredulous, his eyebrow arching. 

“You don’t have to eat it, it’s a filthy muggle breakfast. I think they know that it’s below us so they serve it quite often.” Lucius responded, taking a bite and then another one of the food on his plate.

Draco stared and watched his father eat a food he knew to be popular with poorer muggles. 

“Do you like it? The Beans on Toast?” Draco asked unsure what to say.

Lucius sneered, “Of course not, what I would do for some sausage or eggs… something less muggle” he said with a sneer.

Draco couldn’t help himself. “Muggles also eat sausage and eggs for breakfast” he quipped, taking a bite of the now cold beans. Draco didn’t care for it but he wouldn’t ever say anything of the sort around the prejudiced man who had contributed to his creation. Really, his mother was the one who had to do most of the work he mused.

Lucius set down his fork and pushed his plate away. He studied his son. His only child. The spitting image of his younger, more hopeful self. “You would know a lot about that, I have heard. I am sure you have had many breakfasts with you mudblood” he scoffed, his eyes not leaving Draco’s face.

Draco’s blood boiled and his pale face blushed red. “Don’t you dare call Hermione that. She is wonderful and doesn’t deserve to be spoken to like that!” he responded in a tone just quiet enough to not be considered a yell. His calm facade had already broken. He had lasted 15 seconds with his father and he was already starting to unravel. Draco took a deep breath.

“Your mother says that you plan to marry Ms. Granger, the muggleborn, that you have adjusted one of the Malfoy family rings to fit her” Lucius said, his voice even. The calm facade that Draco had sought to perfect.

Draco wished he could escape, he looked at the cork and willed the time to be over. 

“Yes, I am going to propose to her tomorrow. I have been in love with her since our time at Hogwarts and I am not going to mess this up. If you say anything against her or do anything that would stop our happiness, I will choose her over and over again. She is my priority.” Draco said letting the things he needed to say settle in the room. 

Lucius made a show of brushing off his suit of invisible dirt. “Well, that I know.” he responded with a sneer. His eyes danced over his son’s face.

Draco wasn’t sure what he knew. Did he mean that he knew that Draco had been in love with her since Hogwarts or that he would choose her. His head hurt. A common occurrence when his father was round.

“Are you going to try and disown me or stop the inheritance from transferring when I marry her?” he managed meeting Lucius’ eyes. He needed to know. He needed it to be over with.

“So you are fairly certain she will say yes? Pretty assuming of you. Women can be quite complex.” Lucius responded ignoring the original question.

“Father…” Draco said, massaging his temple.

“Son.” Lucius deadpanned. “I haven’t seen you in a long time and I am just trying to have a conversation with you. Do you remember when we went to see Puddlemore United take on the Chuddley Cannons? I believe you were 13?” Lucius said, tapping his fingers in a familiar rhythm. 

“Yes, I remember.” Draco said fighting back a smile. They had sat in one of the best booths and ate tons of food they never had at home. Improper food like frankfurter sandwiches and cheese curds. It had been a wonderful day just the two of them back before everything had changed. Before the Dark Lord had returned and their house had been overrun by the worst people imaginable. Back when Draco had just started to see Hermione in a different light, his crush beginning. His feelings not plagued by watching her torture on the floor of his family home.

“It was a good day” Lucius mused looking at his son for confirmation. A rare inkling of vulnerability washing over his feelings.  
Draco wanted to hold back and couldn’t. He smiled, “It was the best day” he muttered.

Lucius smiled, a rare smile and then his expression turned dark. “When you have a son, do a better job as a father than I did. I was wrong about many things. You are the future of the Malfoy’s now and I won’t stand in your way. You will have the inheritance in full, I won’t stand in your way.”

Draco gulped, water threatening the backs of his eyes, but before he could respond his father continued. “The one thing I did right was that I loved your mother very much and although I should have shown it better, I loved you too. I still do.”

“Father.. Thank you. Happy Father’s Day.” Draco said unsure what could be said. “I’ll visit again soon” Draco responded, unwelcome emotions overflowing his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Lucius that he loved him although deep inside he felt some of the hurt and hate healing. Mending, weaving, his heart piecing back together with long painful tugs of thread.

Lucius nodded and then both men looked at Draco’s half eaten plate of beans and toast, not knowing how to proceed. Draco felt a tingling in his hand as the cork he had never let go of, sprung to life, pulling him away from his father and back into the normal world.

He would visit again.


End file.
